


Time-Out-Chair

by dreamiesficfest



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (First Wave) [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kindergarten!AU, M/M, markhyuck, nctdream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest
Summary: Prompt Number: #DD047It was just an ordinary day in a kindergarten, or so-





	Time-Out-Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Author: I’m sorry this is messy TT__TT

 

It was an ordinary day in a kindergarten...

Well, actually ‘ordinary day’ is not there in description for a day in kindergarten. Kun has just cleared up the pooled chocolate milk on the playroom floor because of course Chenle and Jisung’s genius brain managed to thinking that plastic toys really need to take milk for their skin quality (Zong mama also does that! Was their reasoning) and proceeded to make chocolate milk’s pool (because ordinary milk is too bland he said) for the tycoon toys to soak. And that was still half a day of working Kun’s hours.

"teacher! teacher!"

Don’t complain. No need to be angry. Won’t be tired. Kun chanted the spell in his heart when few small  footsteps could be heard approaching while his hand was still sticky from the dairy.

"What is it my loves?"

Two tiny humans whose height did not touch Kun's waist flashed into the room. One literally slammed his small body against Kun's legs, the kid was fluffy with brown hair that swept the smell of the sun every time his round head moved. Another kid waited obediently with gasping breath behind the door frame, looking at Kun with small curved eyes.

"Mawk and Hyuck fafting! They are bad!"

"tey aw bad bad bad!" the boy who had been camouflaged with the door frame shouted.

"Okay, wait. Jaemin, teacher can't hear you if you mumble on my apron. Can you let go of my legs before speaking again?" Kun tries to squat off Jaemin who after colliding with him, proceeded on became koala on his legs.

"Jeno too, come here, let me hear what you want to say."

The two childrens with handsome streaks that had been drawn early on their little faces aproached Kun’s open arms.

"Mawk and Hyuk fifthing!"

"Hyuk is cwaying!"

Actually the news reported by the two little sugar candies is not something really special nor strange. The characters they mentioned are familiar on the ear. They are like two magnetic poles, very opposite but always attract each other in the end. Bickering is not a strange thing, precisely if there is no argument between them then it cannot be called a day.

"what is it today?" Kun rose, offered his palms to the two boys who were spiritually welcomed them.

"Okay, let's go to their place." Kun bent his back slightly to balance his arm that was pulled in a hurry by two tiny hands.

"there! they are there!"

Of course Kun too considers this an ordinary thing where in fact there has never been anything ordinary if it's about the two main characters in his little class.

There, in the sandbox, a scene which of course should only be in the anime or in cartoons. A boy lied struggling on the sand while another one with one shade darker skin kneeled on top of him, small hands clenching squeezing sailor uniforms in light blue stripes.

Automatically both of his hands let go of the small grips that were tied to him, he managed to minimize the jerking so he did not make Jeno and Jaemin stumble with his reflexes.

"God, Donghyuck!"

The child called Donghyuck acts like an eel, writhing in a shrill voice that if Kun was not used to it then surely the sensor from his ear will send a signal of pain to the nerves of his teeth, when Kun hugs the small body.

Besides Chenle's, Donghyuck's voice is the most hit in the ears of Neo kindergarten residents. The reason is of course the same; too shrill, too noisy and too often heard.

"I don't want it!" Mark, who had just risen from his lying position, immediately shouted in defense.

It felt like a sting or rather like a cat bite or so, Kun let out a small leap when the pain stung his left arm and a bite wound lined up in that place. A second later that was presented to Kun's eyes were two bundles that looked like small clouds struggling rolling around in the sandbox, each of them holding each other's seafarers' ribbons in their uniforms as if there was the rope of their lives. Yes, they did that by shouting gibberish at each other.

Two other children just cooing on the slide acted as enthusiastic audiences for the event, as if they had forgotten that they just flooded the class with chocolate milk minutes before. One kid, the only one who was still in complete uniform with a yellow berry cap still clinging on to his small head, instead shouted in a commanding voice on the side of the arena, yup, if you listened closely, Renjun gave suggestions and orders to both of them like a coach.

When Johnny came to help, Kun rethinked all his life decisions. Maybe being a pro stripper is the real path he missed.

...

This is a bit strange he admits. Usually if the two boys head to the time-out-chair, they will not stay still for more than three minutes. Especially Donghyuck, the pretty little boy couldn't stay quiet for more than a minute, Kun already accepted the fact that it was indeed the boy’s innate that can’t be changed. Mark may be on the more obedient side and will be quiet for a bit longer, but of course because the time-out-chair he does is almost always caused by him has anything to do with the hyperactive machine Donghyuck, Mark can't calm for long if it's with Donghyuck . And Mark is always with Donghyuck. But not this time. The two boys who were always barking at each other was looked away from each other.

Kun took a deep breath before entering the too quiet room. Only the sound of the remaining little sob from the boy sitting in the small green chair. One child sitting in a purple chair next to him did not even make any noise, lowering his body away from the other as if the end would come if he was closer than that but still trying to obey the rules that forbade him from leaving the time-out-chair.

Both were looked upset.

The kindergarten teacher had walked quietly and squatted in line with the two tiny humans who still did not want to raise their heads.

"My dear, have you understood why I cut your playing time?"

"We fifgh ..." Outside of his character, Donghyuck uttered his statement in small voice.

Mark still didn't move his body, extending his own time-out.

"what's not good about fighting?" Kun decided that Donghyuck was the one he had to handle first.

"becausth ... it will hurt the other—" the doe-eyed boy said stiffly, trying to wipe the wet remnants on his cheeks.

"and?" Kun's hand took the small hand  before they hurting the boy’s own cheeks.

"- and figfth will huwt yourself too." Mark finally decided to end the additional sentence he made himself.

"Yes. I don't want anyone to get hurt. You can't hurt each other. It's not good right?"

"Mark huwt!" the boy who had just lost one front tooth last week thrusting his right elbow which was covered in a plaster with a cartoon hero.

"Yes right? Fighting is not good, it will hurt!" Kun still uses persuasive tone of voice.

The two little boys nodded zealously in their seats.

"Yes! figfhting isn't good! not good!"

"That's a no no!"

Two small voices shouted in vying for Kun's statement.

"Donghyuck also gets hurt right?" slowly and softly, Kun was very careful caresed the plaster with an animal image on the corner of Donghyuck's plumped lips.

"huh? but this iss not from fifghting?" the tanned boy tilts his head.

"hmm?"

"This ish before that." he said stood up pointing out the large window in front of him.

“okay?” Kun waited for another response but Donghyuck just sit back on his chair.

"okay then, let's apologize to each other and let's be friends again." Kun's smile was perfect according to the procedure to serve children of the age of his interlocutors.

Donghyuck pooped out his little finger for pinky promise. No one know since when, but they made their own style for make up, rather than shaking hands they chose pinky promise every time they had to make up after a fight.

"but I still don't want to!" Mark hid his hands behind his back.

Mark is always more calm, more yielding, usually. So naturally Mark who throws the rejection makes Kun lustered. He almost snapped his neck when he turn to the runaway boy.

"Mark?"

"I don't want to! I don't want to! I don't want to!" Mark run placing his hand on his chest.

Not in a matter of minutes, Donghyuck started his crying recital, a split second after Mark who distanced himself and decided to unite with a corner of the wall across the wall, the room already filled wit Hyuck’s brawl.

"DON WANNA!" Mark found a way to squeezed himself between two walls. Shook his head violently.

"BUT YOU MUST!" Donghyuck still managed to shout even louder in between his cry.

"NO! I DON WAN O MARRY YOU!" Mark on his place began to teared up.

"TEACHER! MARK MUST MAWWY ME! HE KITH MA WIPS!" Donghyuck thrown himself onto Kun’s open space. "M-MAWK KITH ME! MY MOM SAID ... YOU DON KITH PEOPLE ... BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO  MAWWY PEOPLE YOU KITH! HE! HE KITH ME! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—“ Donghyuck’s shrill was the new loudest record.

"I—I JUSTH KITH THE PAIN AWAY!” Mark defended himself in horror. “t-teacher said kith kith pain g-go a-away---- HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—“

Sometimes Kun feel guilty for finding everything is funny even though the childrens bathing in their tears. But what shoul he do? Their innocent brain is one of the reason why he is still in this field. The room was deafening with the brawl duet, but Kun kinda enjoyed it, the reason behind it.

Kun placed small kisses on their cheeks and put an instant stop on their cries.

“Mark, thank you for put Donghyuck’s pain away, you are kind.” The boy held in his snort and nodded when Kun pats his head.

“and Donghyuck, you can marry teacher if Mark dont want to! Teacher just kissed you too!” Donghyuck wipped his tears, the sobs was still there but his lips was mimicking Kun’s smile and burried his head (and his snorts) on Kun’s apron.

“but—theacher kith me tho! I wanna mawwy teacher tho!” Mark dashed to glomp on Kun’s avaliable back.

“no! Mawk! Sthap copying me! I mawwy teacher fwist!”

“no! Me tho!”

“errrm boys-“ as much as Kun loves all his kiddos, but being senwitched between two bickering snort-filled boys still put him in a bit  situation.

“wow, easy there boys~  you can just marry Jhonny!” An almost giant figure was leaned on the door frame watching. “Johnny will marry everyone~” the giant opened his arms.

“I don wanna mawwy Johnny! Ewwwwwwwwww!” Donghyuck was the first, there was an offended tone on his still cracked voice.

“me tho! Ewwwwwwwwww.”

 


End file.
